The Bastard Son and A Forbidden Fruit
by acegirl195
Summary: Lavi is Cross's son and Allen is his adopted son. Lavi leaves for 8 years and when he returns.. .:R&R:. LaviAllen future M
1. New Beginings & Farewells

When I was only 7 years old my father brought home another boy.

"Boy, this is your new brother, Allen" he had said so casually, not even glancing or gesturing to the small boy at his side.

When I looked from my father to my 'new brother', looking him over with my only good eye, the other covered by fresh gauze from a recent accident, I felt enchanted.

He was so much smaller than me. If I were to press my palm to his, my fingers would more than likely branch further than his. Large grey eyes stared back at me timidly, I could tell he felt intimidated by my taller stature, even if it was only by a few inches. The next characteristic that caught my eye was his hair; short strands, choppy at the ends that stopped around his small ears, and the color of fresh snow from a distant winter's day.

The orphanage or where ever my father had gotten him must have dressed him. He wore jeans which fit snugly to his small and rather thin legs. He wore a white dress shirt, only the collar visible as the rest was overlapped by a long sleeved navy blue sweater.

Allen, as my father; Marian Cross, usually referred to as Cross, had introduced him, seemed so… fragile.

I grinned and waved in a friendly manner at him. His only reaction was that his mouth opened in a small 'o' shape and his eyebrows furrowed as he took a step back to hide behind father in a shy manner.

It was three days later I learned Allen was only 5 years old, lacking two years that I had already lived.

It was 2 years later when I was 9 and Allen 7 that Cross began to teach Allen the art of cards.

Cross had never given much attention to anything other than fine wine and even finer women. Even I, his blood son rarely got his attention. But within the past year, Cross occupied most his time with Allen, teaching him not only life lessons he had yet to pass onto me but also deadly cheats and tricks for various poker games.

Some part of me said to be thankful, who knew why Cross was so focused on perfecting Allen in cards.

Knowing my father, it was nothing good.

A year later on my 10th birthday I was set to move to a small town to study ancient texts with my grandfather who we simply referred to as Bookman. I tried nicknaming him Panda…not exactly the best decision of my life. Every time I called him that I would end up flying across the room due to a fly kick to my head from the small, elderly man.

I never attended public school, always at home huddled within the confines of our personal home library studying on my own as Cross taught Allen to make fine cuisine and cater to his elders. With the lack of social connections, there was really no one to grieve over leaving other than my younger brother.

Allen was a very emotional boy, but he never shed a single tear on my last day with him. Perhaps it was the fact the only quality time we had spent were the late nights he would constantly stare at me from the other side of our small room, silently requesting a bedtime story. I would sigh, sit up and swing my legs over the edge of my bed, get up and complying.

I grinned and waved, much like I had the first day Allen had arrived three years ago. His reaction was basically the same, this time though instead of a step back; he stepped toward me, just a baby step though.

"Lavi.." was the last time I hear him call my name so softly as I climbed into the cab awaiting for me and closed the door, seconds later I was off.

.:To Be Continued:.


	2. What's That! A Hat! Not Really

"Idiot son, be sure to set up for my lovely guest and I tonight when you get home," the deep yet smooth voice commanded, said voice belong to one very Marian Cross.

His crimson hair; long and wild, hid most of his chiseled features. Sharp eyes looked past half framed glasses straight to the addressed 15-year-old boy, Allen, his son.

Allen had grown much over the years he had been living with Cross. He escalated in various educational subjects (no thanks to Cross), had conned many students at school out of their lunches each day with cards and even grown double his height from when he had first arrived.

However, there were certain characteristics that never changed. For example, Allen's hair was still the same white color that made people question what Cross had done to him to shock the poor boy into having the hair the same color of an elder's and his eyes were still large and grey with an almost deceiving innocence that could fool even the most aware male.

He was still too skinny, but with his height and work out hours, he now had more of a lithe, semi-muscular frame.

"Another lady friend?" Allen sighed, eyebrows furrowed, as he seemed highly annoyed by the thought. He had never seen any of these ladies but every time he returned home the sound of either wild moans of hallow passion would sound from Cross's room or the heavy musk of sweat and sex would attack Allen's senses full force in almost every room but his own.

"Do you have a problem with that, idiot son?" Cross could care less for Allen's answer. He didn't even bother to wait for a reply before grunting and standing from his seat at his usual spot at the head of the kitchen table then exiting the room.

Allen felt his eye twitch at his father's behavior. That was no way for a :-:Censored: Cross would murder anyone who says his age:-: year old man to behave! Especially around his son!!

Allen sighed, letting out only a small fragment of his frustration as he stood from his own seat and straightened out his school uniform.

The uniforms were a bit ridiculous. Allen had no issues with the male uniform, but he did not wear the male uniform.

Cross had misfiled Allen when entering him into the school and marked him female under gender. When Allen came home crying his first day with his uniform in hand, Cross said to suck it up because he didn't want to bother changing the paperwork.

Whoever was in charge of the girl uniforms must have some sort of fetish. The skirts were to Allen's thighs! He had grown use to the draft. Other than that, everything was fine. The top was just a white dress shirt and a navy blue sweater vest with a red tie.

Cross thought it was funny to tease Allen and got him matching socks to his vest.

A throb in one of Allen's forehead veins flared as he growled, fisting his hand and shaking it at the memory.

"Get going before you're late, boy!" Cross shouted from the other room, making Allen jump and nod numbly.

.:Schoolyard:.

"Allen-kun!" a feminine voice called cheerfully as a girl in the exact same uniform as Allen ran up to the boy.

"Hey, Linali-chan" Allen smiled at his pig-tailed friend.

Linali Li was the one and only sister of the overly protective and dramatic robotics teacher, Komui Li, spaz of a man that Allen had seen more than once at his own home with cough a certain jack-ass of a father..

Linali was only a year older than Allen was and had been the second to approach the poor cross-dressing boy years ago. The first was a younger girl with the sadistic trait of glomping him and twisting on his ears.

The mere memory of the girl he recalled was named Rhode made him wince and rub at his ears.

"What's the matter?" Linali asked with a dumbfounded look as she watched Allen rub his ears with a grimace.

"Eh...nothing" Allen replied with a nervous chuckle and sweatdrop, hands dropping to his sides and behind his back.

"Brother was complaining about the PE uniforms again" Linali sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave another sigh of annoyance. "He just does not think they're appropriate."

"I agree" Allen replied almost immediately.

How could he not? Allen was stuck in girl uniform in both classes and PE, and he disliked the PE uniform even more than the class one. After all, a pair of overly small spandex shorts and a semi-baggy t-shirt with the school's name and logo (a cross with the words -Black Order High- running through it) on it.

"Speaking of which, we have PE first, right?" Allen asked, running a hand through his short, choppy, snow-white hair. Linali nodded in response. Allen's response to that was his head dropping with a sigh.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Linali giggled as she placed her hand on Allen's shoulder and began to lead him off to the gym.

As the two walked off, another stepped to the spot where they had been standing. A grin spread on the young man's features and crimson hair waved with an ever-soft breeze.

Allen paused in his walking and looked over his shoulder to where they had just came from. No one was there but Allen could swear he felt someone else's gaze on him.

"What's the matter?" Linali asked, arching a perfectly plucked brow in curiosity as Allen shook his head and smiled politely.

"Nothing" he smiled with a small tint of pink to his cheeks as the two continued walking.

.:To Be Continued:.


	3. Heads Up!

"Heads up!"

The sounds of sneakers screeching against the floors and whistles going off filled the gymnasium of Black Order High. Freshman running laps around the spacious room and seniors taking physical tests to the side where they would not be bothered while the juniors faced off with the sophomores in a friendly game of volleyball.

"Allen-kun, watch out!"

Allen looked up just in time to set his hands up and push the ball back to the other side of the net.

"Thanks, Linali-chan" Allen smiled and thanked the girl quietly as she nodded and smiled back.

Being a sophomore meant Allen was sent against the juniors but having friends on the opposite side was always helpful to avoid being injured by clumsy serves from the opposing side. They'd learned just how easy it was to get injured with competitive junior boys taking full force swings in sports when Allen had to walk around with crutches for a month with a broken ankle he received in a game of baseball at the beginning of the year.

'Well at least we're not against the seniors..' Allen sighed to himself, watching as another sophomore by the name Chomesuke ran to quickly pass the ball back right before it hit the ground.

Cheers were exchanged for the girl's quick moves as the other side ran to hit the ball in return and Allen went back to his previous train of thought, looking over to the seniors on the side of the gym doing curl ups and push-ups. He eyed one in particular.

Kanda Yu had to be the most stuck up and most selfish person Allen had ever met, which was saying a bit considering who his father was and some of the friends he brought home. The particular boy was currently waiting his turn to be tested by the teacher, just leaning against the wall with his usual grimace as another senior, Daisya Barry, chatted away while trying to impress everyone with one-handed push-ups, which he wasn't pulling off too well.

Kanda had been one of the first people to approach Allen his first year at the Black Order High. It wasn't to befriend him, it was just to confirm that Allen was indeed a boy, a boy in a girl's uniform. He had sneered and called him a 'gender confused bean sprout'. Allen hadn't appreciated the comment and later swindled Kanda out of his precious soba lunch in a game of poker. Kanda's way of getting him back was through the beginning of the year baseball tournament all P.E students were required to participate in. Him and a few juniors had purposely ganged up on Allen, all hitting the ball right at him with full force swings of their bats.

Allen shivered at the memory and turned his attention back to the game..

"Allen-kun, watch out!!"

Just in time to be hit in the face as he looked up to see the ball coming down right above him.

There was a collective gasp from his team mates as Allen fell to the ground, face red with line indents from the volleyball that had just collided with his face moments ago and was now rolling slowly toward the seniors. The seniors all looked up to stare at the scene as the coach and a few others ran over to help Allen up.

'I can already feel Kanda's smirk..' Allen sighed and winced as the coach helped him to his feet.

"What are we going to do with you, Allen when you keep getting injured" the coach seemed like he was trying not to laugh at the boy's sore, red face. "Go change and go to the nurse"

Allen nodded, rubbing his cheek and slowly walking off the courtyard, careful to pass into the changing rooms after the freshman had ran by to avoid another collision. It was a relief to change out of the P.E uniform though. Allen gave a content sigh as he slipped off the suppressing fabric in the changing room and slipped on his usual pair of undergarments. Sure he didn't get to wear boxers with the uniform skirt but the panties Cross had gotten him were even better than the spandex uniform shorts he was forced to wear every morning to run around in.

Once fully dressed in his uniform, Allen exited the changing room, waving to his friends out on the court as he left the gym. Upon leaving the gym, Allen gave a long stretch, wincing as there was a slight sting from the wind against his sore face and continuing to the main building to go to the nurse. He stopped though when he came up to the double doors to enter the main building, a strange man just standing outside the doors as if examining them and what could be through them. Raising a brow at the strange man, Allen slowly approached.

"Excuse me?" Allen asked as slowly as his steps as he walked up to the man who turned at his call.

"Ah.. Hello" Allen almost felt a blush from the man. He wasn't wearing a uniform so he wasn't a student but he didn't look much older than Allen and the puffs of red hair sticking out from under the green beanie and over his right eye gave a sort of punk teen aura.

"Are you looking for someone?" Allen asked again, slowly rounding the man to get closer to the building's door.

"Well yes but that's not my priority right now.." the man paused, almost as if thinking as his expression went soft for a moment. "I'm actually looking for the library. I was suppose to help a friend out at this school's library but he didn't quite tell me where it was and I thought it'd be strange if I was just walking around inside the halls" he chuckled softly.

Allen smiled and chuckled back. "But you look kinda strange just standing out here anyways."

"I guess that's true.." the red head sighed as he slipped off his beanie and ran a calloused hand through unruly red locks.

Allen seemed stunned for a moment. He hadn't seen hair like that in so many years. The face of the last person he'd known with hair like that almost seemed like a blur in his mind. His brother.. And first friend..

"Lavi.." Allen whispered to himself quietly, brows furrowing at the thought of the long departed sibling.

The stranger's ears seemed to perk at the name but he simply looked down, slipping the beanie back over his head and even pulling the hood of his hoodie up over the beanie.

"So.. library?" he repeated and Allen seemed to snap back to reality.

"Ah yes.. It's on the way to the nurse, I'll see you there" the boy said with his usual good nature, opening the buildings door and holding it for the stranger to enter then entering himself.

It was a silent walk down the strangely complex and long halls of the school until the two came upon a larger set of double doors with a sign above them reading "Library".

"Here we are" Allen smiled, though somewhat reluctant to look at the man with his striking resemblance to Allen's lost dear one.

The stranger looked up and grinned at the doors, obviously happy to have found the library at long last and nodded.

"Thanks a bunch.. Allen" he smiled and ruffled Allen's snow white hair, opening the library doors and entering the room without another word, leaving a stunned and flushed Allen behind.

His hand through Allen's hair had felt..

'Tingly..' Allen thought with a soft smiled as he looked down at the ground with a goofy grin and ran off to his original destination of the nurses' office.

"For a kid who's suppose to be injured, you sure seem happy" the nurse mused as Allen walked into her office, having already had a call from the P.E coach about Allen's unfortunate run in with a spiked volleyball.

"Ah yeah" Allen chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, following protocol and sitting down on one of the many beds provided in the nursing office while the nurse came up to him with an ice pack.

"It almost seems as though you've met a nice girl" She giggled, which wasn't the best look for her considering she was a 65 year old woman, and gently placed the ice pack on Allen's forehead. "Which almost seems strange with how you dress" she added with a small smirk as Allen's face scrunched in response.

"I guess you could say I met someone.. I didn't catch their name though.." Allen's feelings showed on his features and it was obvious he was upset. "Infact, I didn't even introduce myself.."

"_Thanks a bunch.. Allen"_

"So how.." Allen almost dropped the ice pack as confused over swept him. How did the other know his name?

.:Library:.

There was only the sound of a loud sigh to echo through out the entire area of books and shelves as a certain red head had settled between a stack of historical novels and literature textbooks.

'What the hell did they dress you in, Allen?' he thought with another flustered sigh.


	4. Are Happy Endings Possible?

"_..And the hero returned home to live happily ever after." he said before closing the hefty story book and looking up me. "All set, Allen?"_

"_Lavi.. What happens after Happily Ever After?" I asked softly. What a silly question._

"_Well.. I guess everyones happy and lives together and have lots of fun!" he grinned at me, waving his arms enthusiastically to express 'happy'._

"_Do you think.. I'll have a Happily Ever After?"_

_He paused at the comment, eyebrows furrowing at the question._

"_Are you saying you don't already?"_

"_You're leaving next week, aren't you?" I said meekly. It had been bothering me since father had announced Lavi's move a few weeks ago. It was just the two of us, without him, it marked down to just me._

"_Well yeah but that shouldn't stop you from a happy ending" he said and stood up to put the story book back onto the shelf at the foot of his bed._

_I couldn't picture a happy ending otherwise. I couldn't accept him moving away after the years we spent together. I snuggled my face into the fabric of my semi-fluffed pillow and sighed softly._

"_Allen? Are you alright?"_

"Allen-kun? Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"I think you dazed off again" Linali giggled, poking Allen's cheek before going back to her salad.

It was already lunch and Allen had been out of it since gym class. Not because of his encounter with the all too dangerous volleyball, but more so about his encounter with the mysterious red haired man. Ever since he saw those wild streaks of crimson he couldn't help but space off the rest of the day reminiscing about his childhood with Lavi.

"I think Jerry might have a heart attack if you don't eat your usual amount of 50 plates of food, Allen" Chomesuke giggled as well, stealing a croûton from Linali's salad and popping it into her mouth, licking her lips at the taste.

Allen smiled at their jokes and looked down at his food. Allen always got a lot of food and always had room to spare afterwards for more. Today though, he couldn't quite muster up the appetite he usually had but even so he shoveled into his food and began to work on the many plates of fine food their school chief made for him.

"So did anything happen in gym after I left?" Allen mumbled out between the large chunks of food he was chewing on.

"Juniors won of course" Linali said modestly just to receive a small glare from Chomesuke.

"The sophomores were just off put after Allen's injury!"

"Never one to be happy without victory, hm?" Allen taunted with an earnest smile.

The table laughed at Chomesuke's pout before going back to their food.

"Oh that reminds me!" Chomesuke burst out. "There's a new librarian, fresh in today!" she chimed excitedly.

"Does that surprise you? We seem to go through librarians like toilet paper" Linali sighed. She knew exactly why too, because most the librarians would come into a conflict with her brother about some book or another. "For a man too lazy to read any of his own mail he sure is persistent with those books.." she mumbled to herself.

"But this one looks really young! His hair is so bright red and he has a really cool eye-patch, like this!" Chomesuke covered her eye to imitate the eye-patch and earned more laughs from the table.

"An eye-patch?" Allen asked with a small rise in his brow.

"Yea I asked him about it but he just made a joke about running with scissors" she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"At least he's got a sense of humor" Linali giggled with and small smile.

"I think we should all go welcome him!" Chomesuke suggested louder than needed.

Linali seemed excited by the idea and the two began to converse on the possibly of a welcoming party. As fun as the idea seemed, Allen's mind was still preoccupied. Red hair and an eye-patch was too much of a coincidence.

"Maybe my Happily Ever After is still possible.."


End file.
